


Microfics

by LillithMiles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithMiles/pseuds/LillithMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just one sentence fics for sabotensan's challenge on Tumblr .</p>
    </blockquote>





	Microfics

**Author's Note:**

> Just one sentence fics for sabotensan's challenge on Tumblr .

**Angst:** _I didn’t came back for this_ , she thought as a single tear rolled down her face, when she found out that she had lost another member of her pack, the supid bull-headed boy.

 **Smut:** _Wolves don’t beg_ , she used to tell herself, but when he dragged his mouth over skin, she couldn’t stop saying _please, please, please_.

 **AU:** They used to say that she was too much of a savage to be the Lady of Storm’s End, but after their marriage, she proved them all wrong.

 **Hurt/comfort:** At the dead of night, he would hear her crying for her family and would brush a hand against her shoulder until she fall asleep.

 **Romance:** When she less expected, he would surprise her with something: a lemon tart, a new dagger he had forged himself, a quick kiss on the lips…

 **Fluff:** Gendry was too fond of that kind of silliness for her liking, but she would never throw away the small flowers he picked for her.

 **Friendship:** Fights, angry faces and harsh words were a strange way to start a friendship, but it worked perfectly for them.


End file.
